


you can't eat from spinning plates

by dabblingDilettante



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Ensemble Cast, Gen, Team as Family, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21931549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dabblingDilettante/pseuds/dabblingDilettante
Summary: Claude has a curse, and that is how much he cares for other people.No one said a curse has to be a bad thing.
Relationships: Golden Deer Students & Claude von Riegan, Leonie Pinelli & Claude von Riegan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51
Collections: FE3H Holiday Gift Exchange





	you can't eat from spinning plates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [samariumwriting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samariumwriting/gifts).



> I love platonix and I love Claude. This is for the FE3H exchange! Very exciting. My giftee had requested Claude & Golden Deer, as well as Leonie, and I just had to write something where the two of them get a spotlight on their friendship with each other and the rest of the house. Nonbinary Byleth and Claude is very much trans here, though it's like. Blink and you miss it. Get that trans, chase that paper.

It happens that Claude notices problems in the Golden Deer before others do. Perhaps it is due to his upbringing, or his penchant for assuming the worst in a church-run academy, but under his watchful eye, things tend to go as he expects.

This can vary wildly, of course. Not every problem is world-ending. Sometimes, it is a matter that Ignis has inadvertently used Hilda's make-up brushes in his art work, in his single-minded clarity. Other times it may be Lysithea pelting a curse at an unfortunate soul who thought to put a hand on her head in a lapse of judgment. More often than not, it is cleaning up a mess caused by Lorenz making unknowingly rude comments toward women he barely knew, though Teach had begun picking up after that tornado.

Of the group, it was Leonie who most often held herself to the high esteem of being a somewhat down to earth individual. Even while she seemed to always pick sibling rivalry-esque fights with their professor, to the rest of the Deer, she was well-rounded and quick to make the right decision. For that, Claude could hold her in a high regard.

It would happen like this.

Claude takes breakfast in the cafeteria earlier than most. Late to bed and early to rise, he works through sleep deprivation with caffeine and sacrificing the back half of his years alive. Bathing early means he gets to keep more secrets, and he was nothing if not delighted for his veritable binder of secrets. Or he would be if he still bothered with binding. Awake so early, there are usually only a few he finds in the halls. Dimitri wakes early to run, and the way he runs, Claude has concluded Dimitri never went to sleep at all. Edelgard walks with a purpose in purposeless areas, much the way Claude does. Mercedes and Annette take tea together before long, Hubert skulks in the corner with coffee opposite Ferdinand's irritable glare, and Claude keeps himself busy with books.

The Golden Deer's early risers don't include Hilda, of course. She will inevitably be late to wake up, late to paint her face and nails, and late to class. Her ability to care will never bother to show up. Lysithea attempts early mornings, but her restless sleep is less of a secret than her chronic illness, leaving her listless for the majority of her every morning. Claude offers her cream with a hint of coffee for her sweet palate, before she scowls at him and pretends not to be interested in the offer. Lorenz wakes at reasonable hours to perform his daily beauty rituals, and unlike Hilda, he will not be late to class unless he has the opportunity to embarrass himself before another woman. Marianne stays in her room until she must leave it, though Claude knew her well enough to pinpoint she was doing far more praying than sleeping. Ignatz sometimes surprises him with waking up, but he rarely comes to eat. Instead, on the rare occasions Ignatz is not careful to hide it, Claude can catch a glimpse of his sketchbooks and paints from the early sunrise. Raphael sleeps soundly, and while he eventually joins Claude in the dining hall, his strong balance of exercise and eating keeps him from sleeping late or early.

So typically, Claude spent his pre-sunlight hours without other Deer to notice and jab him in the ribs.

“Hey, Claude.”

Leonie jabs him in the ribs with a sharp grin and sits down next to him. “What are you reading now?”

Except for her.

“Looking into the history of the Western Church. I've been wondering if there were any other details to their creation that we'd missed,” he says, more into the book than to her. He gives a grim smile. “Beyond, oh you know, all the usual about the Goddess not wanting us to learn too much important or troubling information. We are just children, Leonie. Humble children with bright eyes and lots of swords.”

She laughs at that. “Well, a lot of us are here to be soldiers, Claude. I trust what you're looking into.” Leonie glances around the hall. “I've been watching Geralt in all this. He doesn't seem too pleased about it, either. And if he doesn't trust what Rhea's doing, either, I don't think you're going the wrong way.”

“Thanks. When we're all inevitably executed for treason, I hope you'll be a witness at my trial,” he says.

Leonie will grin and spend the rest of her morning shoving food into her mouth, and a little more into her pockets for safe-keeping. She's a little like Raphael in some respects, terribly cognizant that food can disappear at any moment, and the way she watches the world turn makes Claude feel a little more at ease. She isn't a grand noble ready to stab him in the back, and she isn't a villager content to accept her fate. Leonie didn't grow up with schemes and death threats, but there was a wavelength of familiarity from himself to her, and he liked that.

Though the Golden Deer weren't really truly like him, there was a common backbone from one to the next. Trust wasn't his forte, but the ease at which they lived together made him interested in trying. Leonie's honest acceptance of his distrust for the world was a good way to start his morning. Two heretics living their lives on the underside of the school.

So the morning she does not appear leaves a small well of concern in his chest.

Claude finishes his book, as he usually does, before heading to class. Byleth is there already, scribbling awkward sketches of strategic diagrams on the wall. They don't speak much, and he figures there's more to it than just growing up in a band of traveling mercenaries, but their silence belies honest ears and eyes.

“Leonie bothered you at all this morning, Teach?” he asks.

When they shake their head, a little more dread pools inside. “Yeah, just wondering,” he says. “I figure if she isn't out to bother me, she's busy bothering someone else.”

Though he expects Byleth to nod, instead they stare, a pert frown appearing on their face. On the board, they write out – _Are you worried_ ?

Claude grins. “I'm too busy to worry.”

Byleth sighs.

“If you two are talking, then yes, there's reason to worry.”

When the two of them turn to look, Leonie's standing in the doorway. A dozen questions crop up in Claude's mind, but he shuts himself down. Her hair is messy, but that's not unusual. As she walks to her usual seat, he notes her knee protector is missing – she only has one glove on today – her jacket is slung over her shoulders instead of tied at her waist. Her eyes are red. Claude files away his concern and takes a seat. There's time to address issues. Ideally, he wouldn't have to.

Class progresses as it typically does, punctuated by Hilda's late arrival and subsequent arguing with Byleth about after-class make up. When she eventually loses the argument, he sidles up next to her and leans his hands against his face.

“What do you think Leonie was crying about this morning?” he asks.

Hilda puffs up her face. “You think little old me would talk about another girl's appearance like that?”

Claude raises an eyebrow and says, “I just need a little input from my dearest ally. Or did you not notice anything?”

“Honestly, it's unfair that someone who doesn't bother to keep up with herself can wake up without puffy eyes every morning. Of course I noticed, Claude. Who do you think I am?”

“And that's why I can trust you. Thoughts?”

Hilda crosses her arms. “She wasn't wearing that ugly necklace she loves so much. That's how you can tell she's totally out of it.”

“I hadn't even caught that. You're a genius, Hilda.”

“I know,” she yawns. “It's gotta be something bad. Since Geralt hasn't keeled over from old age, it really would have to be an issue with her hometown, with how much she talks about it.”

Claude purses his lips. “...Yeah.”

“When you do something about it, feel free to leave me out. Just make sure to credit me for the advice.”

“Oh, I couldn't do that. I couldn't leave out my partner in crime,” he says.

“Ughhhhhhhhh.” Hilda slinks deep into her chair and turns up her nose when he deigns to ruffle her hair. "I'm hiring someone to assassinate you as soon as the professor isn't looking."

"I look forward to the challenge," he says with a sarcastic salute.

Claude tracks Leonie's movements throughout the day, careful to avoid her awareness. Tracking hunters wasn't the easiest thing, but it quickly became evident she wasn't giving any attention to her surroundings.

It is when the sun begins to go down that he has his chance. Leonie stops in the halls at the far end of the dorms and leans her full weight against the wall. The frame of her shoulders shake. He takes care not to touch her, and says, “Hey Leonie.”

“Oh,” she mutters. Her hands shoot up to her face and when he turns around, there is still tear stains and snot left, but she pushes on a smile. “Hey, Claude. Sorry I didn't join you this morning. Just had life happening.”

“No, no, I get it,” he says. “Everything is always happening, and always a little too much. But you seemed a little lonely, so I thought I'd give you the gift of a bonafide Claude Smile, full genuine.”

Though Leonie cracks a smile at that, it is forced.

Claude decides to cut to business. “It's your village, isn't it. Something happened at home.”

Her jaw shakes. “Am I that obvious?”

“It's not a bad thing,” he answers.

“Yeah,” she breathes out. “Right.”

“If something happened, you can talk to us.”

She stares at the ceiling. “I do want to. ...it should be all of you, though. I need everyone there. I don't think I can explain more than once.”

Though the Golden Deer are not as disciplined as other houses pretend to be, Claude can round them up quickly, regardless of protests. Even the most reluctant helper loves to hear gossip, and the busiest person isn't likely to refuse a friend. Everyone gathers in their empty classroom and Leonie clears her throat.

“I am dropping out,” she says.

“What,” comes from Lysithea, having jolted to her feet. “You can't tell me you're failing. Not with how much you train.”

Leonie forces a laugh. “You know I wouldn't just give up. My grades are fine, Lysithea. ...I wouldn't betray your hard work by giving up if that was it.”

“Then what is it,” Ignatz asks.

“My village has to withdraw the remainder of my tuition,” she says.

A rumble of questions breaks out among them, everyone talking over each other but Claude, who stays sick and silent.

“Everyone. Please...” It's Marianne who stands before them, tired and serious eyes beguiling them to silence. When the group has fallen silent, Marianne turns to nod at Leonie. “Please let her explain. I'm sure there is a good reason.”

Leonie is quiet for a time. “I guess I'll give it to you guys straight. No point in avoiding it." She puffs her chest up and sighs. "My village is being held to a debt that really shouldn't be theirs. Some mercenaries came from out west. They thought it was more sent by nobles to help out. That's not uncommon. We usually welcome them, since it means bandits and poachers keep out of our area. Gives a lot of people peace of mind. I knew it normally did for me. My dad says they lounged in the area for a while, fighting off a few bandits. No one thought anything of it. ...but then they came knocking.” She takes a shaky breath and Claude can see the fury in her balled up fists. “They threatened my dad. The kids. Everyone. And I don't know what to do. I can't … I'm just one person, and I thought something like this wouldn't come home to roost. I thought I'd have time to get better. To learn! But they might have to withdraw me just to try to get back some money and protect the village. I don't blame them … honestly, if they hadn't brought it up, I would have. But … but...” She smashes her fist into the wall. “I was so sure that when I got in here, all my problems would be solved. But the world keeps pulling the rug out from under me like I'll never get my village out of this shithole of poverty!”

Claude does not apologize. Disgust curls up in his stomach for the world. This was the issue he knew from everywhere. The issue Cyril spoke of when his eyes turned dark about his life in Almyra. The issue he was supposed to be here to figure out how to fix, happening in front of him, with so little he had the power to do. But the issue was also Leonie. The issue wasn't Leonie. The issue was how to fix it to where no one ever had to worry about this kind of struggle again.

The issue was Claude did not have enough time.

As if on cue, Lysithea says, “We can make time.” Forceful and sure. “We aren't going to let you go so easily. You giving up so easily is inane. I refuse to accept it.”

Behind him, Lorenz says, “I will contact my father. I am sure the debt can be retracted. If they wish for payment, I am sure they would not refuse that of a noble's, rather than the peasants.”

“No,” Leonie says. “There isn't enough time to get to your family and my village." She huffs. "I'm sure they'd love for us to fail, so they could just pillage the place and take it over. I don't intend to let them do that. They gave an ultimatum. I need to leave by tomorrow to give them what they want.” 

“Then why don't you give them what they want?” Hilda says. Everyone looks at her, as though surprised. She rolls her eyes. “Oh, come on. All those guys want is a fight. Claude knows that much. All of you guys ever want to do is run in swords waving, so I don't know why you're all dancing around leaping first now.”

“I agree with Hilda,” Marianne says. “...I don't want to let such cruel people ruin Leonie's hopes.”

“After all, we are trainin' to be real knights here! What kinda school would this be if we couldn't help out one of our best pals,” Raphael says.

“You guys...” Leonie struggles to hold back tears. “You can't waste your time on this. We could get in trouble with the school. Or we could end up hurt, or dead.”

Ignatz holds out a hand to her. “You're the one who always says I should follow my dreams, Leonie. I don't think any of us want you to give up on yours.”

“I think what the house does is best left up to me,” Claude interrupts. Everyone stares at him, Hilda with more than a slight glare. “Leonie isn't wrong. If we leave without permission, that's one thing. We're usually only afforded space to travel for our monthly assignments. I can't imagine the Archbishop would be that keen on us rushing off to execute some mercenaries terrorizing one little village. And that's without considering we'd have to leave basically now for a crowd this big to get to Leonie's village in time to meet the deadline. Are all of you really willing to risk that? Have you stopped to consider how you might impact your lives in trying to help one single person's future?”

Leonie's head drops, fists still curled up, and he sees a hint of blood on her knuckles from the wall. The Deer stare at each other, wordlessly meeting eyes, coming to a slow nod of agreement.

Lorenz steps forward, smiling broad and open. “Claude, if you were going to abandon your duty as a noble so easily, you should have told me you were about to give me reins to the Alliance.”

“Ugh, I'm so sick of this,” Hilda groans. “Claude if you don't stop blathering, I will go back on my oath of non-violence and murder you right here and now. Let's skip to the part where you make stupid decisions.”

“Glad you finally deigned to give me permission,” he says, waving a hand. “I guess I should go ahead and invite you all to the heresy club, as founded by myself and Leonie. As leader, our first act is going to be convincing Teach this is a good idea.”

Leonie rubs the tears from her face. “What?”

“A problem for one of us is a problem for all of us,” Claude says with a grinning. “It's just one step of many on the path to us taking the world by storm.”

“But if we can't convince the professor, how are we going to get out supplies to fight with?” she forces out.

A whinny interrupts them all, and Claude grins wider as his friends run to the window to stare at Byleth, already atop a horse. “Forgot to tell you, I already convinced them to join in.”

Though Leonie's face is stained with tears, sweat, and anger, the grin that takes it turns into more racked sobs, laughter and crying mixing together until Raphael swings her up onto his shoulders.

“No time for cryin' here, Leonie!” he says. “We'll make sure you've got plenty after we're done fixing up that problem of yours!”

“You guys are so dumb,” she says, smiling past the way she grinds her gloved hands into her face. “I can't believe I know any of you.”

As they gather their weapons and prepare to set off, Claude looks back at the strong walls of the academy, and gives it a nod. If nothing else, for every concern he had about the Church, it had helped them gather here.

With a group like this, maybe he could tear down the walls of the world.

**Author's Note:**

> to my giftee: I will admit, my copy of FE3H was stolen partway through my GD run, so I am not 100% about every characterization I did here. But I read the supports a lot and I hope that it's something that you don't hate! I honestly wanted to make this a bigger story as I kept writing it, but I suppose for now, it will be a one shot. Have a wonderful holiday and new year!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Love your trans claude fics, thanks for Fighting The Good Fight.


End file.
